Whisper
by Simone Robinson
Summary: After a day at work and a power outage, Seto Kaiba finds himself falling asleep and reliving some of his dark moments at the kaiba mansion and with Gozaburo. Warning: Child abuse


**W **h i s p e r

* * *

"And for the last time, tell resources to contact the suppliers, this is the third time we've run out this week and sales are declining as a result! Yes, now you idiot!"

Seto slammed down the phone, growling in annoyance as he did so. Were there absolutely no competent people on the face of the earth?

Sighing, the young CEO slumped backwards on his chair, rubbing his temples. Of all things to hold him from sleep, it would be a stupid mistake by an incompetent employee. He got up slowly, stretching his limbs while he waited for the status email.

He briefly surveyed his bedroom-turned-office with a frown; papers littered each surface as a reminder of the amount of work still required from him. Not any different from the past day though…he could just hope that there wasn't another power failure that evening. They had been happening frequently in the past few weeks, and although he had been assured that the government was working on it, it still hindered his work.

Seto was just about to return to his desk when there was a flickering of lights and a resounding buzz before the house was plunged into darkness.

The young CEO growled in annoyance. Wonderful.

Damned Karma. The worst thing about these power failures was that energy in the surrounding area was completely cut off, that went for generators as well. The government couldn't explain _that_though but Seto was sure that the geek squad would have some kind of mystical mumbo jumbo to explain it.

Idiots.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Seto slumped down onto his bed, leaning back and closing his eyes. If he couldn't work he could at least catch up on his much needed sleep.

At least Mokuba had been asleep so the lack of power hadn't freaked the kid out. As the young CEO lay on his bed, feelings of sleep lapped at his consciousness. Letting out a near-contented sight, Seto shifted, burying himself into the plushy comports of sleep. Sleep… and dreams…

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now**

The ground was hard beneath the young boy as he came to a crash landing. The hard wood did nothing to cushion his fall. Seto gasped as the wound on his body stretched. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to block out the pain that surrounded him.

"I hope you learnt your lesson this time, boy."

The harsh voice invaded his consciousness as he fought for breath.

All of a sudden, Seto felt hands on him, shaking him gently, "Niisama?" A small voice whispered, "Seto wake up!"

The young boy tried to move at the sound of his brother's voice, but the pain was nearly overwhelming. Suddenly he was enveloped in a gentle hug, "It's okay big brother. I'm here, it's over now…"

**Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness**

Seto sat in silence in his room. Gozaburo had left for a while… as for Mokuba… he hadn't seen his brother for days, weeks, and he had no way of knowing if he was okay. The young boy ran his hands through his hair.

"It's okay Mokuba…" He whispered into the night, "We'll get through this…"

_Will you?_

Seto started at the voice, "Who…who's there?" He stated boldly, trying to sound braver than he felt.

There was a whisper of a laugh and again, the young boy was left alone.

"What's wrong with me?" Seto muttered, his head in his hands.

**I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

Seto cowered under the fist that was beating him.

"Caring is vulnerability!"

_Thwack!_

"Vulnerability is Weakness!"

_Slap!_

"Weakness is unacceptable!"

More punches.

Seto shut his eyes, repeating a mantra in his head, _'No pain, no pain, block it out. Don't scream!'_

**Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)**

"I hear you're falling behind in your studies." The elder man took a bite out of his foot, calmly surveying the elder of his adopted children. He paused, "So you'll no longer have the weekends off- effective immediately."

Seto's eyes went wide, "But, I've been working so hard…"

Gozarburo's eyes hardened, "Not hard enough. You must have discipline Seto, it's the only way to crush your enemies."

Seto stood up, eyes blazing. He clenched his fist, "But I don't have enemies!"

Gozaburo stood up, his temper blazing, "Of course you do," he shouted, "You're just not aware of them yet! You have to learn that you can trust no one, including me!"

He sat down, wiping his mouth, "Hobson," He called, "Confiscate all of Seto's toys."

"Yes sir."

"Maybe now you'll concentrate on your studies instead of wasting your brain away."

Seto clenched his fists harder, eyes blazing with hatred. He'd get those back- he _never_ backed down.

**Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)**

"Seto! Where are you, you little brat!"

Said child was huddled underneath the bed. He hadn't finished his assignment.

It wasn't his fault, Mokuba had been sick and Gozaburo hadn't taken care of him, so Seto had had to. But in doing so, he'd neglected his work… if he was found….

"Seto!"

**Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)**

He'd been taught that sleeping all the time was a weakness, people with weaknesses got punished…punishment could bring death….

But now it was dark. The light was turned out and for once Seto was aloud to just close his eyes and sleep.

But then the door opened…

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears**

Gozaburo scared him. That much he was certain of. Seto had never been one to admit his fears openly.

But if one could inflict pain without so much as a decent reason, nothing but to 'teach' 'lessons' of the cruelty of the world….

Oh Seto knew about cruelty. It stood before him every time he slipped up… or even if he didn't…just to remind him who was in charge… who was the hunter and who was the prey…

When times like this came, he was frozen by fear, unable to move as he was hit.

And when he was left alone, it was one of the few times the young boy aloud himself to cry.

**I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

The young boy lay on the floor as he was kicked viciously.

"You don't talk back to me!"

_Thwack!_

"I am your superior and you obey only me!"

_Slap!_

"You are unacceptable!"

More kicks.

Seto shut his eyes, once again, repeating a mantra in his head, _'No pain, no pain, block it out. Don't scream!'_

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin**

The room was dark and quiet. Seto didn't move from his position on the floor.

Gozaburo had gone too far this time. He could feel it. The ach in his body was far worse that before. He had abrasions and cuts so that simply breathing hurt.

He had never thought he would ever go so far as to actually killing him… the point of these 'lessons' were to 'motivate him' and make him keep working… but now…

The brunette boy let out a soft sight, curling into a fetal position. His sight was going dim and he could swear there was a light just beyond his reach…

It seemed so comfortable… so easy to just give into…

**Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end**

…If he did, he'd be giving everything up. Everything that he'd gone through and worked for would be for nothing… but he'd feel no more pain…

Mokuba… his only regret would be leaving his brother, but in truth… what kind of life was this for a child his age? To be subjected to watching his brother get hurt, to be ignored and neglected… even by his own brother… he'd be better of…

Seto felt a single tear escape him before he shut his eyes to the world…

**Servatis a periculum**_**[save us from danger]**_**.**

All of a sudden, Seto felt hands on him, shaking him gently, "Niisama?" A small voice whispered, "Seto wake up!"

Seto blinked, opening his eyes, but was met only by darkness… Suddenly he was enveloped in a gentle hug, "It's okay big brother. I'm here, it's over now…"

Those words… he'd heard them before…

Seto blinked again, his mind beginning to separate reality from his dream world.

Dream…. All this had just been a dream?

"Niisama, you okay?"

"Hm? I'm fine Mokuba." He muttered absently…

"Seto, you were screaming… were you having a nightmare.?" His little brother asked, looking up at him with concern.

"Um…" He'd been screaming? _'No pain, no pain, block it out. Don't scream!_' Seto shuddered slightly at the memory. "Something like that… it's fine…. I'm…fine…"

Mokuba nodded hesitantly, "Um… Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Can I uh… stay here with you… the lights aren't working…"

**Servatis a maleficum**_**[save us from evil]**_**.**

Seto smirked, not believing his brothers excuse.

"Sure kid."

He shifted slightly and felt his little brother hug him tightly from the side, snuggling into him.

Seto sighed in content and hugged his brother close.

"Night Seto…"

Seto heard the soft, even breathing from his sibling and a small smile crossed his face. He stroked his brother's hair softly…. All that had been worth it…. For him.

"Night…Mokie."

* * *

**What did you think?**


End file.
